forumfightfandomcom-20200214-history
False Portal Plot
This is basically where I'll be continuing the plot I had intended to continune on the Forum Fight thread. I'll be updating this with more when I have the chance. Also @Mage: Mind if I move my story on the forums to my talk page so that I can more easily update it? Brief Introduction The plot began when my character was in the Null Void Fortress. He stared upon the fake portal out of his land, used to fool prisoners from the real portal, and delay them long enough to drag them back to where they belonged. He had designed it like a real portal, just without any transportation ability, sort of like a dog without teeth or claws...or vocal chords. Without further delay, he powered it up, and was transported to a strange place, with thick rust-colored fog everywhere. In the space between realms, this fog actually harmed souls. Volc discovered the sources of the fog to be corpses, and found some sort of creature breathing in the fog. Upon being sighted, Volcano was smashed out of the realm and crashed into a ruin looking somewhat like Eno's home if it were destroyed, but completely different at the same time. Situation in Progress Volcano searched the ruins for days and days. The fog did not waver or thicken, merely remaining to remind him of the threatening presence outside of this realm. Although upon first inspection the ruins seemed like Eno's home, they were remarkably different in every way. So Volcano had taken to calling these the Imposter Ruins. Unlike Eno's home, the ruins had no mystical artifacts, no extremely secure wards, and no grande, awe-inspiring traits about it. I sat down for a moment, contemplating the situation. If this wasn't Eno's, who's was it? And why did they like emulating Eno? Furthermore, what was that creature, and why in the multiverse was it so powerful? I spent a few more days trying to answer those questions, to try and make my continued presence in these ruins worth...something at least. However it was all in vain, as I still needed clues to decipher the situation. Well, this place is layed out similar to our Multiverse, so I could check 'my' home, see if 'the' old clan wars orb can show me anything. I'd check myself, but my head hurts every time I try to 'see' past that fog. I prepared myself for the soul-wrenching pain I was about to experience, and then sent myself out into the vast fog filled void. Surprisingly after a good deal of pain, the fog stopped at some point and allowed me safe passage to what was in place of my home. I entered the realm, and landed where the Null Void Fortress should be. Instead of finding a medieval style fortress with lava moats and wooden watch towers, I found the wreckage of a highly technological compound, with many high tech defenses, and oddly enough no portal to give the prisoners false hope. I searched through the debris, collecting any data I could from the debris, but most of the data was junk data, or connecting statements that held absolutely no relevance to what had happened to the fortress. Unlike the other places, this 'replacement' for the Null Void Fortress held absolutely no bearing to my own style of decoration. In fact, this more resembled the style of my reversal than anything. Yet key details that were always part of his style were missing. After weeks of searching through the wreckage, I had only collected enough data to form the barest fragments of a conversation. Static...trusted...Static...traitor to us all...static...killed several...static...last stand. ''Although this brought some insight into the situation, the missing components made the message as a whole useless to me. I stared into what I expected to be the empty blackness of the Null Void, but saw stars fill up the night sky, and the wreckage of starships scattered above. The silence echoed even throughout this place, etching songs of deathly silence into my mind. I wanted clues, but nothing was left to help me against the beast. I sighed. ''Getting home is going to be a lot more difficult than I expected. That creature has cleaned out everything, could I really be alone in this? My thoughts were interrupted by the sound of metal scraping against metal, the clear sound of wreckage being shifted. I spun around, weilding my rifle, but before I could get a shot off I was struck in the dead center of my armor. I flew back as a massive explosion ballooned from the space in front of my armor, vaporizing everything in sight, and leaving the ground molten and red hot. I managed to land on a rapidly heating cool bit of land, and took this time to search for my assailant. My eyes locked on a figure clothed in various cloths, war torn and otherwise. The cloth covered technologically advanced armor, and hid his weapon from view. I immediately went into a crouching position with my barrel pointed toward my attacker. "Who goes there?" I shouted, attempting to converse with this attacker for any clues I could gather. My assailant ignored my question and fired yet another projectile toward me. Instead of being struck like before, I enveloped the projectile in a criss-crossing network of magic, much like a web. I then sent the energy of the attack straight back at my attacker in the form of a deadly beam of condensed energy. I aimed for his weapon and managed to begin cutting through it. My attacker quickly caught on and dashed away from the beam. I tried to follow the rifle's path with the beam, but at times the path of the beam intersected my attacker's body, and by the time I was able to get a clean line of fire again, the energy from the projectile had been depleted. I ceased generating the web of magic and fired a barrage of rounds in the figure's general direction. He dodged the rounds with incredible speed, weaving through the spaces between the rounds. Growing tired of this charade, I fired an antimatter shell behind him. The explosion should have catapaulted him through the air, but he stood his ground and was unaffected by the blast. I put away the rifle and withdrew my Primordial Rapier, believing that the rifle would simply do nothing at this point. I sprinted forward with incredible speed and swung at the figure with incredible speed and accuracy. He made simple movements around the blade and struck at me quickly before I could retaliate. I waited until he went in for another strike an conjured up a web of magic to hold him in place for a short amount of time. He easily ripped out of the web, but I managed to strike him with my fist. I left him a tiny opportunity for a counter-attack, and anticipating his quick jab, I rushed forward for a knee-strike, while at the same time swinging with the rapier to ensure he'd duck into the attack. Surprisingly, he was quick enough to attack and avoid the trap I had set. He struck me several times and sent me to the ground. The flames of my armor were beginning to show, and upon seeing this my opponent's body language gave a hint of mild surprise. I quickly got back onto my feet, and my opponent decided there was ample opportunity to strike me while I was vulnerable. With increased speed and strength, I was able to follow my assailant's moves more easily. While he was able to strike me a few times, I found that I was occasionally able to hit him back and I found myself able to dodge most of his attacks. He fired backward into the ground with the projectile, causing himself to be shot forward with extreme velocity that I couldn't follow. He struck me in the helmet, sending me spinning around my center, then shot ahead of me and struck me in the back of the helmet with his gauntlet, and finally smashed my head into the ground with a great deal of force from his boot. After tearing up the ground for a few hundred thousand miles, our velocity ended and I was able to gain footing. He had stopped a couple of miles away and was quickly heading toward my position. However, by this point the flames on my armor were in full blaze, and with them my strength and speed boosts. He fired a few dozen times with his firearm, but I easily weaved inbetween them. He made it to me and began attacking with all of his might and agility. With my increased speed and reflexes I was able to follow his movements and dodge all of his attacks. I was moving backward at the same velocity as he was with ease, and I quickly reversed my momentum by leaping into the air just above him while giving myself a great deal of forward spin. I latched onto his helmet with my gauntlets and gave him as much forward and downward velocity as I could before releasing him. He smashed straight into the ground and sent shockwaves as far back as the site of his first assault. His armor was not up to par with mine, and he was forced to discard it in favor of his normal clothes. He wore a great deal of extravagant clothing, decorated in gold and silver. He looked unharmed in spite of the sheer force behind that attack, but moved much slower now without his armor to aid his movement. I was easily able to evade him, but noted that for some reason his attacks were a lot more powerful at this point in the battle.